


Spirits of Alderaan

by sparklight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alderaan, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: A thousand years into the future, the Empire and its Death Stars are gone, and Alderaan remains.





	Spirits of Alderaan

A thousand years after Yavin, Alderaan is once again a sparkling jewel in the depths of space. With the debris still spiralling out of control through space and the effects of a shattered planet still rippling through its solar system, the planets left after its sibling was destroyed tremble at catastrophes still in coming, and Alderaan has forests.

Vast, old forest and tender new growth, blue-green and purple-blue.

Alderaan has plains of grass, dried golden under a double sun. Has hills and lowlands, a sky dotted with clouds. Has ravines and rivers, lakes and thousand-league waterfalls falling from vertigo-inducing plateaus, from which thranta imported from Bespin can be touched as they fly past.

As the empty spot where the shattered origin of the Alderaanian people once lay grows ever wider, Alderaan has star-flowers. Once thought lost, seeds of it was found in a small botanical garden in a lesser-known university on Naboo, three hundred years ago.

Gleaming white and sweet-scented, they are found in gardens, on the shadowy down-slopes of hills. At the foot of the statue made from the single largest piece of Alderaanian marble ever found after Alderaan’s destruction, no taller than a twelve year old human girl. It cost more than what Alderaan is worth, but its worth is not in its cost.

It’s been nine hundred and ninety six years since Alderaan’s solar system was _officially_ labeled as ‘unstable’, Alderaan as a debris field instead of a planet, and Alderaan has sunsets and dawns again.

What it does not have, is mountains.

The hills roll in gentle waves, and the mountains rise high, but even the tallest mountain on Alderaan is but a shadow of the ones that once were, and while the spirits have come home, the mountains are empty.

Parents tuck in their children at night, whispering that the spirits of the land will keep the house safe during the night. The Queen of Alderaan sings to her wife of river-daughters and air-dancers, of how they found love. The storm thrums with the weight of rain warriors and their king, but they skirt the mountains gently.

For the mountains are empty, their spirits singing elegy among the spreading debris left of their home. The mountain children were the oldest, the first, the core.

And like the silent, weeping-but-proud face of the statue, white and gleaming in a hooded dress, they will never have another home.


End file.
